Sob Worthington
S.O.B Worthington is the Son of The Fox from The Adventures of Pinocchio (who was also the Swindler from The Emperor's New Clothes). A Royal who loves cash and high-adventure, Sob's as charming as he is crafty. Character Personality Sob is smooth and sure of himself, but at the same time is eccentric and high strung in multiple situations. He loves cash and the satisfaction of making sheer idiots out of the intelligent. He prides himself in appearances, but secretly critiques and over analyzes his own, making him quite insecure about the subject. In sheer mannerisms and style, I imagine he'd be quite close to The Law in the first season of Video Game High School. Appearance He has red-brown hair which he combs into a formal-casual style and hazel/ grey-green eyes. He's quite fair-skinned with a devious but quirky sort of smile. The gums around his canine teeth have receded slightly, emphasizing them and making them appear a little animal-esque. Pinocchio/ The Emperor's New Clothes How the Story Goes To summarize, Pinocchio is a puppet who wishes to become a real boy. The Fox along with his companion The Cat, swindle him and leave him for dead on more than one occasion. Earlier in his life, The Fox robbed an Emperor blind by making him believe only the wise could see clothes that weren't there. How does Sob come into it? The Fox fathered children in between the events of The Emperor's New Clothes and Pinocchio. The Fox couldn't leave his con-man ways behind however, and returned to scams and get rich quick schemes once he was sure the family was well off. Relationships Family He and his father are close, sharing a similar sense of humor and love of different tools, knifes, tactics among other things Friends He enjoys the company of Quinn Ratigan, his roommate, and often they find themselves in, as Sob puts it, "Glorious Trouble". Pet He likes Quinn's dog Orthrus, but has no house-pet of his own, aside from his father's horse, Banker. Romance Sob had a crush on Cedar Wood, but this feeling conflicted with the fact that the story dictates he's to rob her and leave her for dead, so he dropped it. He's now single and open to any ships. Outfits Basic Sob wears a slim, double-breasted, short black trench coat over a dress shirt and red tie. In contrast to this, he wears common distressed jeans and converse shoes. He's worn a modernized, stylized top hat at certain points in time, but this is only for special occasions and situations. Legacy Day placeholder Getting Fairest Trivia *His initials purposefully spell "S.O.B Worthington" (Get it?) * His father was an actor by trade, and Sob is quite good at disguising himself and his mannerisms because of it. * Very observant and analytical, he'd like to be a detective of some sort if he didn't love the thrill of a good scam so much. Quotes Notes *Worthington was the middle name of The Fox in Disney's Pinocchio * Gallery add photos! Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Pinocchio